The magic in them
by Gemstone101
Summary: Marinette's and Adrien wands are bonded. Marinette's wand represents Good luck, and Adrien's represents Bad luck, just like yin and yang. But as darkness arises they will have to work together to defeat the 2nd Voldemort, known as Hawkmoth. And while their years in Hogwarts go by, they will unravel secret by secret by secret, and one more deadly surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Miraculous ladybug Harry Potter fanfic

 **Chapter one:Diagon Alley**

Marinette cautiously stepped into Ollivander's wand old man, probably Mr. Ollivander himself was muttering and stanching wand after wand from the hand of a boy."10 ½ inches, Phoenix feather and dragon heartstring, rather swishy, go on, give it a twirl. "The boy waved it into the air but with no effect, it was stanched out of his hand as quickly it was handed to and tossed to the mountain of wands piled up in a corner.

That was when turned, setting his silvery eyes on her."Why, is this Marinette? I remember when your mother came in here to buy her was Beech wood and Unicorn hair, I recall? You look just like Sabine. "Marinette nodded,too dumbstruck to speak. This man knew her mother!

"I'll be with you in a moment, after I finish up on this lad."He told her, turned and went back to trying out wands for the blond boy." Here, try this." suggested the Wandmaker, handing him another wand."11 inches, Hawthorn, Phoenix feather, quite pliable, on."The boy waved the wand in the air, and in a blink of an eye, a stream of green paw prints whizzed out of the wand, hurtling straight toward Marinette. She ducked quickly but tripped backwards, landing onto a cushion. "I'm so sorry." The boy stammered sheepishly, offering his hand to help her up. "Are you okay?" Marinette stood up and replied, dusting herself off,"I'm fine, thank you. "After giving the boy his wand, Mr. Ollivander beckoned to Marinette. "Come over here young lady." The old man had already handed her a wand and then, with only three tries she had gotten her new wand,10 ½ inches, with unicorn hair and dragon wand had shot out a jet of ladybugs, showering the air with a tornado of red and black. "Very good! Yes, yes I see….curious, yes very curious. "The Wandmaker mumbled, lowering his voice down to a whisper. The boy's ears perked up,"Curious? What's curious? Can you please tell us sir?" "Very well." He cleared his throat and turned to face them both. "You see, children, these two wands are you combine a spell with those two wands at the same time, They will unleash a great power." "Like yin and yang, right? Two powerful forces that combine together to be a even more powerful one." Marinette said thoughtfully. "Very good Marinette,but not anyone can harness this great wand maker paused, and continued with an ominous voice. "Those who can't will either go insane or die trying."

He clasped his hands tightly, "I'm sure we will expect great things from you two, Marinette and Adrien."

 **Chapter two:The Hogwarts Train**

Marinette glanced out her window.

It was 10:30,and she was about to leave for the Hogwarts Train. She did one final sweep of her room, picked up her suitcase with her black cat squirming in her arms, and went downstairs. Marinette and her parents, Tom and Sabine Dupain got the car and drove her to platform 9. They were driving in a car was because her father was a Muggle, and he insisted they try to be like ordinary people in the Muggle world. Or so he said "Almost ordinary people."

When her father had first heard about her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, he found it very hard to believe that his daughter was a ,scratch that, he literally jumped out of his Tom finally was done freaking out he let Marinette go to Hogwarts, but still was a little Mom, Sabine told him that she had been to Hogwarts before and reassured him it was completely safe for her.

* * *

Marinette blew a goodbye kiss to her parents as she pushed her cart straight at the barriers between Platforms 9 and broke into a run, bracing herself for impact. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, and there she was, in front of a enormous steam engine, The Hogwarts train. Marinette could barely contain her excitement as she pulled her trunk onboard, looking for a seat. Soon enough she found a seat down in the front of the train, and her thoughts drifted about to which house she was going to be sorted in. "Hmmm….Ravenclaw maybe? She was a good problem probably even Hufflepuff! Her mom went there!" "Excuse me!" A shrill voice had shook her out of her turned and found herself staring at the icy blue eyes of a blond girl. "Why are you sitting in the front? I am Chloe, the minister of magic's daughter, I need the best seat,now move!" "Well, what if I don't want to?"Marinette blond huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll call daddy!" Marinette blinked. "Errrr….I don't think the minister of magic is in charge of seats." "Ugh, Sabrina!" Chloe snapped her fingers, telling a redheaded girl next to her to find another seat.

As they she sashayed away,a girl with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes sat down across from her. "Wow! There aren't a lot of people who stand up to Chloe!" The girl exclaimed. "I'm Alya! You must be really brave! People always get scared when she says "I'll call my daddy!" She remarks, mimicking Chloe's giggled, "Thanks! I'm Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Do you want a macaroon?"she asked,handing a dark brown one to Alya. "Sure!Thanks,Marinette!"Alya leaned across from the table, "Soooo...which house do you think you will be in?" "I don't know" Marinette replied. "Probably Ravenclaw." "Yeah! You sure seem like a smart person to me!"Alya says, giving her a friendly pat.. Marinette smiled, "Thanks Alya!" "Wanna be friends?" "Sure," Alya replied "Shake on it?," She asked, offering her hand. Marinette agreed, "Shake on it!" shaking Alya's hand.

 **Chapter three: Adrien Agreste**

Adrien weaved through a herd of fan girls. He quickly ducked into a corner and sighed heavily. He hated his model self. The only reason people adored and loved him was because of his good looks and Money. He hadn't felt truly loved since his Mom left. "Cheer up,Agreste!" Adrien thought to himself. "Father finally let you go to Hogwarts! You could make some friends instead of Chloe!" He pulled himself together and turned down a corner, but only to be greeted by the blond nightmare himself. "Adrikins! There you are!I've been looking for you!"Adrien groaned inwardly. "Oh,uhhh..Hi Chlo!" The girl latched herself onto his arm like a leech, pulling him down the aisle of seats. Suddenly, a boy with orange headphones and golden brown eyes tripped over Chloe's enormous bags, scattering his things everywhere. "Ow!"He moaned, while rubbing his knee."Watch where you're going, freak." Chloe snapped. "We don't sit with peasants like him, come on." But Adrien gave Chloe a steely look, then bent down, helping the boy pick up his things. "Adrikins, let's 't waste your precious time on this peice of Crap. Let's find you a better seat."Adrien stood up irritably. "Look, Chloe, I want to sit here." "Also," He added, glancing at the brat who was still holding his arm." Please let go of me." Chloe crossed her arms. "Whatever," Then turned and strutted away.

"Hey, I'm sorry about friend Chloe."Adrien apologized, after helping the boy pick his things up. "She is pretty fussy sometimes." "It's okay, dude."The boy reassured him. "It isn't your why is that a nice guy like you friends with her? The boy asked disgustedly. "I didn't have a lot of friends while growing up."Adrien answered. "You mean, you're the Adrien Agreste?The boy who models Gabriel Agreste's clothes in the Muggle world?"

Adrien nodded. " I was kind of locked up in my own home. My dad only let Chloe, The Minister of Magic's daughter see me. Oh, well. Something is better than nothing."

"Well, sounds like you need some new friends. You seem like a pretty nice guy. My name's Nino. You wanna be friends?"

"Yeah! Why not!"Adrien replied, with warmth in his chest. "I made a new friend," Adrien thought to himself happily.

"Let's get some Chocolate Frogs!" Nino exclaimed. "There might be a good card in one of them!" He said, winking at Adrien. "I'm going."Adrien confirmed, following Nino to the Honeydukes day was getting better than he thought it was.

 **Chapter Four: The Soulmates meet**

Today was going to be a good day. Marinette was going to make new friends at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and learn many things from the teachers there!

Her only problem: Chloe, the girl with icy blue eyes. Marinette had known her since she was little, and she was not the kind of person you wanted to be friends with. Marinette hated those eyes. They were as if they stared into your souls sucking all the warmth and life out of you. Unlike Marinette's eyes, which were sapphire blue, Chloe's eyes were the shade of blue in a snowstorm on the coldest night.

"Stop," she told herself. "Chloe's just a spoiled girl. There's nothing to be afraid of from her." Little did she know how wrong she was going to be.

* * *

"Come on, Nino! The sooner we can get to our seats, the sooner we can eat the candy!" Adrien called over his two friends had gotten loads of candy from the Honeydukes trolley and were heading back.

As they sat down at their seats, Adrien took the card out of the Chocolate frogs box and examined it. "I got an Albus Dumbledore card! Not bad. I did want a Harry Potter card, though." "Better luck next time dude," Nino said, popping a Bernie's every flavor bean into his mouth. In mid-chew, he choked and spit out the bean. "Ugh! That flavor was a vomit flavored one! Gross!" Nino gagged, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Adrien laughed wholeheartedly at his friend's reaction. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chloe crumpling a box."Chloe!"The blond girl turned and looked at him. "What are you doing!"Adrien picked up the crumpled pastries from the floor where Chloe had dropped them.

"This is how school life works, Adrirkins!"Chloe said,blowing him a kiss and sashayed over to her seat.

"Hey!" An angry voice called out. It came from a pretty girl with raven hair and sapphire eyes. "What did you do to my macaroons!"Adrien opened his mouth, but no words came out. He wasn't used to interacting with people, so he didn't know what to say. "I-"Adrien started, but was cut off by her voice. "I thought you would be nice, I met you at tme wand shop, but I was wrong. You're just one of Chloe's minions. "She said bitterly. Not even bothering to take the crumpled box from Adrien,she walked away.

Nino came up behind from Adrien "Tell her that Chloe did it, Dude." Nino said."I think she would understand." "Yeah, I will. I hope she'll also be come my friend too. Adrien added quietly to himself.

* * *

"Woah!We've arrived at Hogwarts!" Nino gasped, pointing at the castle. Adrien leaned closer to where Nino was standing and his breath was caught in his throat. It truly was a sight to behold. The castle was light gray, with moss clutching the walls and dappling it with towers stretched to the sky, as almost if it was touching it. "Wow" Adrien breathed. The Castle was so majestic he didn't think there would be enough words to describe it. "I can't wait to get inside Hogwarts."


	2. The Sorting hat

(Quick reminder: This happens in the Sorcerer's stone. Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino will meet the golden trio aka Ron, Hermonie and Harry.)

Sorry for not updating. School work has been catching up on me. Gemstone out!

Marinette's heart leapt with excitement as the train slowly stopped. "This is it," she thought. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" She whispered excitedly to Alya, "We're finally here!" Suddenly she went into panic mode. "Oh, no. What if I get sorted into Gryffindor! I'm not brave! Maybe even Slytherin! I will turn into a evil person and-Oh no, What if I don't get sorted at all! I will have to go back home-" Alya grabbed Marinette's wrist, cutting off her rambling. "Look girl," Alya said, with seriousness in her hazel eyes, "You will get sorted. If you weren't a witch, you wouldn't be here right now. Also, I don't care what House you get sorted in. I'll still be your friend, no matter what."

"Thanks, Alya."Marinette said, worry fading out of her eyes. _Alya really knows how to calm me down_ , she thought. She never knew people could be this nice.

"Hey, that's what friends do, right?" Alya smiled.

"Yeah," Marinette replied happily, her eyes brightening.

The two friends pushed out of the crowd, stepping onto a wet platform. The air felt humid, like when you just step out of the shower. A tiny yellow dot appeared in the distance, growing bigger and bigger with every second. It then changed into a glowing lantern, floating above the heads of people. "Firs' years, Firs' years over here!" A big booming voice had called, coming from the yellow light. Marinette then saw a giant man with a big bushy beard directing them down a narrow path with mossy they were walking down Marinette almost slipped on the damp stairs but luckily caught herself just in time, keeping herself from falling flat on her face. Everyone then came down one-by-one, along with Chloe snottily complaining she was a pureblood and "deserved better than some disgusting germy stairs."

At the end of the stairs, there were some boats bobbing in the black water. "Alright, get in." said the giant man. "No more'n four to a boat!" Marinette and Alya got a the boat, followed by two other girls.  
"You'll see'n better view of Hogwarts from here!" The man said, pointing to the castle. Marinette gasped. Even though she saw it for the 2nd time, the castle was still breathtaking and majestic. The towers had plenty of little windows, and she couldn't help but wonder how the scenery would be like from above there.  
As the boats smoothly glided across the lake, the giant man shouted "Duck!" and she bent her head down as the boat carried them through the curtains of green ivy.

As they entered a tunnel, Marinette whispered to Alya, "I'm kind of nervous about the sorting ceremony."

"It'll be okay,"Alya said. "Besides, I heard that after the sorting ceremony you get some kind of big feast." "Really?" Marinette asked. She felt like she hadn't ate in ages. Alya nodded. Then, as if right on cue, Marinette's stomach growled. Her friend laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. Marinette smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

As they arrived at the castle, Marinette and Alya clambered out of the boat, onto the docks. They followed the giant man, who told them his name was Hagrid, up onto the castle and arrived at a thick oak door. Hagrid knocked on the doors, and Marinette took a deep breath and readied herself on what was beyond those wood doors.

* * *

The door swung open. Standing in front of them was a serious looking lady with her hair neatly pulled back into a bun. "The Firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said to the woman.

She nodded curtly. "Thank you. I will be taking them here from now on." As the oak doors swung shut, she turned to face them. "My name is Professor McGonagall, as you already know." She introduced herself. "Welcome to Hogwarts. You will be attending the sorting ceremony, in which you will be sorted into four different houses. This is important because you will sleep in your dormitory, take classes and eat with your house. These four houses are called Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff , Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each one named after the school founders . Every house has it's own history and produced great wizards and witches from it."

She paused, took a breath, and continued. "In Hogwarts, your good deeds and successes will earn house points. But, have any misbehavior and you will lose House points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. I hope your House will win the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes. I suggest you wait patiently. Good luck at Hogwarts" And, with a final look, she left.

"Which house do you think you will be in?" Marinette asked Alya, nervously twisting her pigtails in her hands. "Maybe Gryffindor." Alya answered. Sensing her friend's anxiety, Alya gripped her hand reassuringly. "Hey, you'll be alright. The house that you are sorted in is lucky to have such an amazing person like you."

Marinette's face loosened in relief. "You think?"

Alya nodded. "Never could be surer."

Marinette smiled thankfully at her friend, a warm, buttery feeling rising in her stomach.

Professor McGonagall returned. "Line up," she directed the First years. Marinette got in front of Alya, and they walked out the double doors and into the great hall, coming to a halt in facing the other older students.

When she first saw Hogwarts, Marinette could've sworn there wasn't a place more beautiful and majestic. She was wrong. Absolutely wrong. The candles that floated in midair illuminated the whole room silvery gold. Four long tables had pure snow white tablecloths and were stacked with glittering gold goblets, plates, and silverware. But the celling was more of a breathtaking sight to behold.

The midnight black sky was the color of Marinette's hair. The celling was dotted with splashes of silver stars, making the Milky Way look like some piece of art.

Then, in the middle of the great hall placed a patched and very dirty hat on a wooden stool. Everyone's eyes were fixed on it.

For what seemed like eternity, the hat gave a little twitch. Then, a rip from the edge of the hat opened like a mouth and the Hogwarts sorting hat began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

a smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where the brave dwell at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart,

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil,

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind,

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands(though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

The whole entire hall applauded after the hat finished his song. It bowed to each of the tables and became still again. Professor McGonagall walked up holding a piece of parchment. She cleared her throat. "Please come up when your name is called."

"Bruel, Ivan!"

A big boy with dark hair trotted up to the stool. The hat eagerly jumped onto the boy's head. It paused for a couple of seconds before shouting "Hufflepuff!"

A cheer rose to the left table, as the boy, who was smiling brightly, walked to the it.

"Lavillant, Rose"

A girl with pixie blond hair and blue eyes stepped up to the wooden stool. As soon as the hat was placed on her head, it yelled "Hufflepuff!"

The same table cheered again and they stood and greeted the young girl.

As the names went on and on, Marinette curiously looked at the people from each table. When each person was sorted from house, their Hogwarts uniform's tie changed color according to whichever house you were in. Gryffindor was red and yellow, Hufflepuff was yellow and black, Ravenclaw was silver and blue, Slytherin was green and silver. "Interesting," Marinette thought. She looked down and fiddled with her tie. She wondered which colors her tie would change into. But right now, her tie was a gray color, and it wasn't changing.

"Cesaire, Alya!"

As Alya nervously walked to the center, Marinette flashed her a thumbs up. Seeing this, she smiled warmly at her and relaxed noticeably.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Alya took the hat off as her tied changed from the dull gray to a startling red and yellow striped tie. She walked to the cheering table on the right and sat down.

"Lahiffe, Nino!"

A boy with orange headphones walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat jumped up and jammed on his head.  
"Hufflepuff!"

The table to the left clapped loudly and welcomed him in, giving him friendly pats on the shoulder as he sat down.

"Kurtzburg, Nathaniel!"

An flame haired boy with teal eyes nervously walked up to the stool, clutching his sketchbook in his hands tightly.

He became the first Ravenclaw, with the table on the far right clapping him on his back and cheering.

"Bourgeois, Chloe!"

The blond girl strutted up to the stool and the hat immediately shouted,

"Slytherin!"

Marinette sniggered, she totally had been expecting that.

"Dupain-Cheng, Marinette!"

She gluped. Okay, she was ready for this. Mostly. Marinette wobbled forward, managing not to trip and fall flat on her face.

She stumbled over to the stool and the sorting hat jumped on her head.

 _Hmmm..._ a voice whispered in her ear. _A heart of gold, and a strong mind. Also very ambitious, and headstrong. This is going to be hard. You have a very clever mind. Some teachings in Ravenclaw might help shape it up a little bit._

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled to the hall. Marinette walked over to the blue and silver table. People were cheering loudly and patting her on the back.

After the sorting Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech. It was a odd one, but still very warm. Then came the part where Marinette was waiting for. The Feast!

Because, now on where the golden plates where, was a vast sea of food.

There was steak and chicken, ham and turkey, full of juiciness and ready to be eaten. For a side, there was creamy mashed potato, fresh tossed salads and buttery rolls.

It had all made Marinette's stomach leap for joy.

 _This is heaven._ She thought happily as she took a bite out of her steak.

After the rush to get food, everyone prepared for the final round. Dessert.

Marinette quickly grabbed another plate and went to get dessert. She couldn't wait to get her hands on those creamy slices of cheesecake and crunch on the luscious chocolate cookies. As she was deep in thought, Marinette bumped into a boy. "Sorry-" and she realized it was the same boy she had seen earlier on the train. The boy, Adrien had gotten sorted into Hufflepuff, which was very weird since he was Chloe's friend.

"Er-hello." The boy said awkwardly. "Look, I want to apologize-" He started, but Marinette cut him off.

"You don't have to apologize, you wouldn't mean it anyway." Marinette gave him a cold look and walked away.

As she sat down at her table, a Ravenclaw girl commented, "You should give him another chance."

" He was pretty mean to me, and I don't really believe in second chances."

"Well, no one can change your personality, but you do seem friendly. What's your name?"

"I'm Marinette, what about you?"

"I'm Luna. Your name is pretty nice by the way. It suits you."

"Thanks, Luna."

And then, they were chatting away like old friends.

After the feast, everyone returned to their dormitories. The prefect, Cho Chang, told them they had to solve a riddle to enter the dormitory. They walked to the door and there it was the riddle telling knocker.

"Alright. You must answer the riddle correctly to pass through me."

Everyone nodded anxiously.

 _"I am found in the sea and on land but I do not walk or swim. I travel by foot but I am toeless. No matter where I go, I'm never far fro m home. What am I?"_

Everyone paused, thinking and concentrating.

 _Hmmm..._ Marinette thought. _Found in sea or land... Toeless...cannot walk or swim. Must be some kind of bug._

"Aha! It's a snail!" Marinette said suddenly.

"Correct." The door swung open and there was the magnificent Ravenclaw room. It was crowded with books, but also very comfortable and cozy. Marinette plopped down on her bed, sighing heavily. She changed into her pajamas and went to sleep, dreaming about what was going to happen the next day.

 _Watch out world, here I come!_ Marinette thought, falling asleep peacefully.


	3. I love you, Adrien

Marinette woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Sunlight was blinking through the shades, and the air was filled with the smell of flowers.

It had made Marinette cheerful and giddy, which was kind of weird because she wasn't a morning person. But probably the reason was because she was going to learn magic.

But her excitement was crushed, because she was very bored in class, which was a waste since she was right on time.

Okay, people, let me remind you that there are two types of bored. Number 1 is doing something you know, something so easy that you get bored with nothing to do, such as doing 2+2 in class forever. Type number 2 is not to listen to what the subject is, just zoning off in space. For example, sitting in class while your teacher drones on about Algebraic equations.

Marinette was boring number 1. She had read all her magic books when she just got them, and memorized everything. Marinette was so interested in magic because she grew up in a muggle neighborhood and did not see any magic except her own.

So in transfiguration class, she had turned the match into a needle on first attempt. Professor McGonagall gave her a small, rare smile while Alya stared at her enviously.

But a other Gryffindor girl had also received one, so Marinette decided to do some friendly competition. They had raced to answer question after question, their hands shooting up like speeding bullets. She was really smart, so smart that Marinette wondered why she was in Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw. After class had ended, The girl and Marinette had earned a total of 50 points for each of their houses.

While Marinette was stuffing her transfiguration book into her bag, she noticed that the girl she was competing against was clutching her books and standing alone in the hallway. She seemed really lonely, and had no friends to talk to.

 _Well that's going to change,_ Marinette thought as she walked up to her.

"Hi," The girl said shyly.

"Hi," Marinette replied back.

Since Alya wasn't here, she decided to make a new friend. _Besides,_ she thought, _I really wanted more friends._

"My name's Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What's yours?" She asked, with a kind tone to her voice.

"I'm Hermonie Granger." She said, starting to get more courage as they talked.

And the, they were chatting away like old friends. Marinette invited her to study and do Homework with her in the library with her and Alya. When Hermonie had met Alya, they instantly became friends. Alya had talked to her a little bit when on the train, she had helped Hermonie find Neville's toad.

In free period, they had talked together and stuffed their mouths with sugar quills and chocolate frogs, managing to catch one before it bounced away. Then, everyday, they were ducking into corners to avoid Peeves the Poltergeist, and narrowly missing the caretaker, Argus flinch.

Everything was great, except for one problem. That boy, Adrien Agreste. He always tried to apologize when it was free period, which made Marinette very annoyed. She really hated how his voice was apologetic and sincere, not like Marinette thought his voice was going to be.

Almost part of her heart wanted to forgive him, but Marinette still kept pushing her forgiveness in.

 _No,_ She had thought, _He crushed my Macarons. The box was in his hand._ _I am never going to forgive him._ She vowed.

But, she broke that promise on a day after Potions class.

Marinette was climbing a staircase, and then, in a blink of a eye, the stairs had vanished, leaving Marinette clutching the handrail and dangling helplessly above a sickening 40 foot fall.

As a Ravenclaw, Marinette was mentally reviewing all the possible ways to stay safe. Her wand was at the steps of the staircase, and she couldn't reach it. She had no other choice than to scream "Help," and wait for someone to save her.

Her Knight in Shining Armor soon came, but he wasn't the person she expected. There, on the other end of the staircase, stood none other than Adrien Agreste, the boy she had been avoiding the past few months.

Marinette wanted it to be anyone other than him. Even the blond Slytherin prat, Draco Malfoy. But you never have a choice in peril to choose your hero. If you did, you would've already been dead.

Adrien had grasped his wand tightly and said a spell.

 _"Accio Marinette!"_

Marinette came hurtling straight at Adrien. She toppled on to him, and they tangled themselves together in a messy heap. Marinette got up first, her face a mixture of repulsion and relief. Adrien slipped out from underneath, and they sat in silence, with Marinette holding her stomach.

But then, something hit her hard. She had Transfiguration in 10 minutes and she barely finished walking down the first Hall.

"Thanks for saving me, Adrien." She said a little unwillingly. "But I have Transfiguration really soon. I've got to go!" Marinette quickly reached to grab her wand and bag, then realized it was on it the other end of the staircase. Even worse, the staircase was split apart. She covered her face with her hands.

"Darn it, I forgot about my bag and Wand!"

"Do you want me to help? I can cast the summoning charm again." He asked hesitantly, with a sincere tone to his voice which wanted Marinette to forgive him more.

"Yes," Marinette said, so fast she surprised herself.

 _ **"** Accio Wand!"_

 _"Accio Bag!"_

"Here," He said proudly, handing over her belongings to Marinette.

"Thanks," She mumbled quietly, so only Adrien could hear her.

"Oh," Adrien said, clapping a hand to his forehead. "I have Transfiguration class too. We've got to go!" He reached a hand out to Marinette and she took it slowly, just like in the wand shop.

They raced down the Hall to get to Professor McGonagall's Classroom and managed to slip in just as she was doing role call. Marinette thought that Professor McGonagall didn't see them, but she was wrong. The Professor had a twinkle in her eye for the rest of class and something told them she didn't want to ruin their special moment.

At the end of class, Adrien apologized.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. I didn't squish the Macarons, Chloe did. I just picked them up after she had left. I hope you forgive me." He had said sincerely and gave her a small smile.

Something about that tone in his voice made Marinette crumble. She tried to say something, but the words were stuck on the tip of her tongue. Marinette only managed to stammer out, "Wah...It's okay."

He smiled a brilliant white smile and left Marinette at the door of the classroom, mumbling incoherent words to herself.

When Marinette arrived at her Dormitory this night, she felt a tinge where his hand touched hers. Marinette was still thinking about Adrien's forest green eyes and his sun kissed golden hair. That was when she realized one thing:

She was in love with Adrien Agreste.

And she had got it bad.

* * *

Marinette took the next few days to regain control of herself. She focused on her studies and spent a lot of time in the Library with Hermonie and Alya. The classes were getting more advanced and the work more demanding.

After Class they often were found in the Library, doing Homework or studying. She as about to apologize when she realized no one was there.

 _But Today,_ She thought, _I'm going to relax. Besides, it's seven o' clock, and I think I did enough studying already._

Marinette set down her books and hurried out of the Library.

 _Tomorrow I have Studies of Ancient Runes with Adrien,_ She thought happily.

As Marinette was walking to her Dormitory, she crashed into someone.

 _That's weird,_ She thought. _I could've sworn I bumped into someone._

Marinette reached a hand out for her bag. As she touched it, she didn't feel leather. She felt a human hand. Marinette's instincts kicked in and she said the first spell that came to her mind:

 _Expelliarmus!_

A wand flew out to nowhere and toppled to the ground. It was almost as if someone invisible was holding it. Suddenly she thought of something. What if the person was wearing a invisibility cloak? Marinette quickly grabbed the hand and felt cloth. She ripped it off and there stood Harry Potter, in board daylight.

None of them uttered a single word as they stared at each other silently.

Marinette broke the silence. "So, Potter, you have a invisibility cloak."

"Yeah," Harry said, and took the cloak back from Marinette.

"What are you doing today, Harry?" Marinette put her hands on her hips.

"Just going to Hagrid's." He replied shortly.

Marinette studied him for a moment. His eyes were green like Adrien's, but did not have the same feeling that lied beneath it.

Harry's eyes were startling emerald green, while Adrien's was forest green, the color of green when the morning light blinking through forest leaves.

Harry's eyes were filled with kindness but determination, beautiful but strong like a gem. Adrien's eyes were reassuring and warm like the morning dawn.

Their eyes were all so different, but very same too. It didn't make any sense at all.

"Hello?" Harry waved his hand in front of her face. "Do you want to come?"

Marinette broke out to her trance. "Uh...Yeah! Sorry for zoning out. It's a habit most Ravenclaws tend to have." She did like Hagrid a lot. It was nice that someone so big could actually be gentle and kind.

"It's okay." Harry said. He waved a hand toward his cloak. "It's nighttime, so I think you should hide under the cloak with me so the teachers won't notice us."

"Why isn't your friend Ron with you?" She asked as she pulled the cloak over her.

"He's still doing his homework, and I was done and decided I needed a break so I wanted to visit Hagrid." Harry said, and pointed to a hallway. "Here, this is they way. Come on."

They arrived outside as the sun was setting, creating a soft orange tinge on the trees. It was very warm and peaceful outside, as if the world had taken a bath.

They arrived at Hagrid's hut just as night fell. Hagrid's house was big, but not too big, and looked very welcoming. It didn't looked like a giant lived in there. The Hut was very wonderful in it's own way. Simple but Beautiful. That's what she liked most about his house.

Harry took off the invisibility cloak. He knocked slowly on the large wood door. Hagird's towering figure appeared.

"Well hello there, Harry! And this must be Marinette. I knew yeh mother very well, you know." He said, and ushered them in.

The Hut was very cozy, with a roaring orange fire in the fireplace. There was a large oak table in the center with some chairs. Harry and Marinette each sat in one and accepted some tea from Hagrid.

"So, what are yeh doing here at this hour?" Hagrid asked, his face smiling down upon them.

"We just wanted to see you Hagrid, and take a break from school work." Harry replied, and took a sip of his tea.

Hagrid seemed very happy to hear this. "Thank yeh. You and Marinette are two good young people."

Marinette decided to change the subject. "Hagrid, how come you knew my mother?"

"Oh," He said, pouring some tea into another cup for himself. "She visited me sometimes just like yeh. A very kind witch indeed."

Marinette smiled brightly. She loved her mother very much and liked it when people complemented her.

"So Marinette, I see you've taken a liking to Adrien Agreste." Harry said suddenly.

Marinette almost spit out her tea, her face turning a bright tomato red. "Ahh...Well...If you mean as friends, yes." She fidgeted with the hem of her robe.

Hagrid chuckled. "Yeh do have a reason to like him, he's a mighty fine boy with some good looks too." He winked at Marinette.

Marinette's face was growing redder by the second. "I don't mean it like that!" She sputtered.

"Really? Your face tells a different story." Harry remarked.

Hagrid roared with laughter, followed by the protests of Marinette.

After the nice little chat, well, not really nice but embarrassing for Marinette, they headed back to their Dormitories, with Harry still chuckling under his invisibility cloak.

She arrived at the riddle telling knocker. It perked up at her footsteps and had a riddle ready for her.

 _You can see me in water, but I never get wet. What am I?_

"A reflection." Marinette answered effortlessly and the door swung open. As Marinette was changing into her PJs she was still burning red at the conversation. It was really embarrassing. what if he didn't like her.

She lay in bed tossing and turning, her thoughts all on the certain blonde boy. Marinette did love him, but was afraid if he didn't like her bad. She dreaded rejection from him.

 _I would do anything for him._ She thought fiercely. _But he probably won't do the same thing for me._

Marinette groaned. "Stupid Love." She cursed quietly.

And with that, Marinette fell asleep.


	4. Ron knocks out a Troll

It was days like this when Marinette felt truly pathetic. At breakfast, she had tripped over her own two feet when she saw Adrien, collided headfirst into a wall, and got a very nasty bump on her head. All while Chloe laughed her head off.

As she was clutching her head and moaning in agony, Adrien had rushed to help her, bringing her to Madam Pomfrey who made her bump disappear as fast it came. After coming back to the Great Hall, Marinette thanked him. But not very well, though.

I will show you the dialogue.

"T-Thanks A-Adrien. T-Thank you f-for bringing me to M-Madam Pomfrey." Marinette stuttered. "T-That was n-nice of you. N-Not that you're not nice. I mean, you always are. And You also look nice today!"

Okay. That was real smooth. Step one of how to woo a boy: Blabber at him of how you think he looks nice.(Note the sarcasm there) Marinette was thinking the same thing, because she had hidden her beet red face in her hands. "What am I even saying?!" She whispered.

But...Adrien did not notice. "It's alright. Bye, see you in class!" He said, oblivious to the embarrassing words Marinette had blubbered out. He gave Marinette a another brilliant white smile and headed back to the Hufflepuff table, leaving Marinette an stammering mess.

Marinette eventually stopped mumbling incoherent words to herself and went back to her table. Suddenly, Alya's head had popped out, her hazel eyes sparkling with interest. She said only one word.

"Spill," She demanded.

Marinette sighed. "Okay, I collided headfirst into a mouth and Adrien took me to Madam Pomfrey. No biggie."

Alya raised her eyebrows. " _No Biggie?_ What about when you were blabbering about how nice he looked today?"

"What?!You saw that!"

"It's okay to have a crush on Adrien Agreste, girl. He's a _model_." Alya said, amusement showing in her hazel eyes. Hearing this, Marinette stood up abruptly, a pink blush coating her cheeks. "Have a crush on him? Ha Ha Ha, how did you get that idea?" She laughed a little crazily.

"Ummm…You know it's super obvious that you have a crush on Adrien Agreste, you know?" Alya said a little too loudly.

"Shhh!" Marinette whispered frantically, lunging at her and covering her mouth. "Say it out more louder, and I think the whole school will hear you!"

"So you like Adrien Agreste, huh?" A voice came from next to Marinette. She turned around slowly and found herself face-to-face with a certain redheaded Weasley boy.

"It's that obvious, Ronald. Are you stupid?" Alya snickered from behind her.

"I heard that his dad is a Slytherin," Ron remarked, ignoring the comment from Alya. "You should be a little more careful, even though he's a Hufflepuff,"

Marinette eye's suddenly turned from sapphire blue to a darker one, narrowing her eyes at Ron.

"Excuse me!" Marinette hissed, shooting daggers at him. "Adrien would never be like that! Gryffindors can turn evil too, you know! Now it you excuse me, I need to get ready for next class!" Without another word, she stormed out of the great hall.

* * *

Marinette angrily grabbed her bag and stormed into Professor Flitwick's Charms class. She was still very steamed about Ron badmouthing Adrien, and when she was angry she could be very scary.

Still, when Professor Flitwick said they were going to learn levitation charms, something that Marinette wanted to do since she read about it. Her mind suddenly forgot all thoughts of Adrien and she focused, all her thoughts on the Levitation charm.

"Swish and flick," Professor Flitwick had said, reminding them over and over with his big beard bobbing back and forth.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Marinette said, swishing and flicking just like Professor Flitwick had said. Soon enough the little feather they were supposed to be levitating was rising a few feet up in the air.

"Yes!" Marinette cheered. She sent a playful smirk at Alya and Hermione which both of them sent playful glares back.

"Good job, Miss Dupain-Cheng!" Professor Flitwick congratulated, striding over to Marinette with a proud smile on his face. As Marinette basked in the compliments of Professor Flitwick, Hermione lectured Ron about how to do the spell.

"It's Wingardium LeviOsa, you have to make the gar nice and long," Marinette heard Hermione say.

"You do it then," The redhead snarled.

Hermione sent Ron a glare as she turned to the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa," She said, swishing and flicking her wrist perfectly as the feather rocketed up in the air.

Marinette smirked at the face Ron's embarrassed and angry face.

* * *

At the end of class, only two people had managed to do make the feather float. Marinette and Hermione. Marinette felt very proud and annoyed Alya about it every chance she got.

Even though Marinette hadn't meant to annoy Ron, he seemed very irritated.

"It's LeviOsa, Not Leviosar," Ron mimicked Hermione as they grabbed their bags. "She's a nightmare, honestly, no wonder she doesn't have any friends." Just as Ron said those words Marinette heard a patter of footsteps and saw a tear streaked Hermione run into the bathroom.

"I think she heard you," The boy, Harry whispered.

"So?" The redhead said, even though he looked a little guilty. "She must've noticed that she didn't have any friends."

Those words seemed to ignite Marinette's anger.

"How dare you!" She snapped, flaring up at him. "Just so you know, she is my _friend_ , and one of the nicest people I ever met! You're wrong, she _does_ have friends, but you're just too stupid to admit it! Now if you excuse me, I need to find my _friend_."

She stormed off, leaving a dumbfounded Ron and a concerned Harry.

As Marinette neared the bathroom, she heard some quiet sobs coming from the bathroom stall near the front. Marinette hesitantly knocked on it.

"Hermione? It's Marinette. Can I come in?"

A muffled cry came from the door. "Leave me alone, Marinette. Ron was right, I don't have any friends."

"That's not true!" Marinette exclaimed, pushing the door open. "You are the smartest, nicest, person I ever met. Ron's stupid for saying that you don't have any friends. You are _my_ friend, so don't listen to anyone else."

"Really?" Hermione's brown eyes showed a gleam of hope.

"Yep. And if Ron says that one more time, I'll kick his arse into the next century," Marinette joked.

"Thank you!" Hermione flung herself into Marinette's arms.

"There, there," Marinette patted her head. "Let's get you cleaned up so we can eat the start of the banquet feast."

Hermione nodded gratefully, and Marinette led her to the sink as she splashed some water on her face.

Suddenly, a sound came from the door. It seemed to be a crash, as if someone was trying to get in. Hermione had stopped mid splash and turned to Marinette, fear evident on her face.

"Do you hear that?" She asked shakily.

Marinette nodded fearfully, turning around and trying to figure out the source of the noise.

Another crash followed, and in the midst of the ruins stood a great, big ugly Mountain Troll. She could only think of one thing right now.

"Run," she whispered.

The Troll's beady black eyes fixed stupidly on them as Marinette and Hermione panicky ducked into a bathroom stall. But the troll raised his club and ran it through the bathroom stalls, breaking each one.

Marinette and Hermione had barely got out, ducking and dodging the falling pieces. They panted and pressed themselves to the wall as the troll rounded on them.

"Hey!" A shout came from the ruined doorway. The Troll, Marinette, and Hermione all turned. Right there stood Harry, with Ron and Alya behind him.

"Alya! Why are you here?!" Marinette yelled.

"To save your life!" Alya yelled back.

"Oy, pea brain!" Ron shouted, and threw a metal pipe at the troll. The pipe just bounced harmlessly off it's greyish green skin. The Troll turned towards the yell and advanced towards Ron.

"Run, Run, Run!" Harry yelled at them. Marinette suddenly snapped out of her fear dazed state and pulled Hermione's arm.

"Come on, come on," She said frantically, tugging on her arm. But Hermione still stood frozen.

The struggling and noises were distracting the Troll. His big ugly head bobbed from each first year, trying to decide which one to kill first. The sounds was starting to annoy him so he decided just to attack.

Just as he raised his club, the Harry boy did something very stupid and brave. He suddenly jumped onto his back, accidently shoving his wand into the Trolls nostril. The Troll suddenly howled in pain, twisting and shaking as he held on for dear life. Marinette even had to wince even though she was not the target.

"Do something!" Alya shouted at Ron. "He's going to die if this keeps on going!"

"What should I do?!" Ron yelled, panic flashing in his eyes.

"Anything!"

Panic stricken, Ron raised his wand and said the first spell that came into his head.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew out of the Trolls hand, rising in the air. It suddenly did an 360 degree turn and twisted, bonking down on the Troll's head with a sickening crack. The ugly creature looked shock as it's eyes rolled into the back of his head. The creature fell like a piece of concrete, falling flat on it's face and shaking the whole room.

No one first dared to speak. They all stared at the Troll in fear and astonishment, almost as if they were waiting for it to come back alive.

But Marinette, after deciding for a long moment that it was not going to move, said "It's been knocked out."

"Yep," The boy Harry said, prodding it's head with his foot. He reached down and pulled the wand out of the Trolls nose, grimacing in disgust at the grey lumps on his wand.

"Ugh. Troll bogies," He said, wiping his wand on it's trousers.

"Yuck," Alya added, taking out her phone to get a picture.

Marinette was about to burst into a happy dance about how she was still amazingly alive, a sudden slamming sound was heard, and all the Hogwarts teachers staff rushed in, looking awestruck and scared at the sight of the Troll.

Professor McGonagall was in front of the teachers. Her eyes flitted from Ron and Harry almost as if she was trying to decide who was the culprit. Professor McGonagall's knuckles were so white because of how she was gripping her wand so tightly.

She eyed them all in a half worried and half furious look as Professor Quirrel whimpered quietly, backing away into a corner and clutching his heart.

"What were you thinking?!" The woman said, with cold fury in her voice.

"Well I-" Marinette started, but was cut off by a small voice from the back of the bathroom.

"Please, Professor, they were looking for me," Hermione had said timidly, fiddling her fingers.

"Miss Granger!"

"I thought I could defeat the Troll, you know, since I read all about them."

Marinette's jaw dropped. She wasn't sure if she had heard that right. Hermione Granger, a goody two shoes Gryffindor, a girl most of the teachers favored, was _lying_ to a teacher. It was almost Professor Quirrel had been sorted in Gryffindor.

Hermione ignored Marinette's look of shock and continued "If Alya, Ron, Marinette, and Harry hadn't had come, I would already be dead. The Troll was just about to finish me off when they came. Harry stuck his wand up the Troll's nose and Ron knocked it out using it's own club."

Professor McGonagall stared at them. "Well in that case..."

Professor McGonagall scolded the girl, her eyes flickering with disappointment. "You silly girl! How could you possibly think that you could defeat a full grown Mountain Troll all by yourself?!"

Hermione hung her head.

The woman straightened and said stiffly, "Now, if you have no injuries, please go to the feast and try to rest."

"And also," She added, "Five points will be deducted from Gryffindor for your rash behavior, Miss Granger." Hermione nodded and hastily rushed out of the room.

"And you," Professor McGonagall said sternly, turning to Ron, Harry, Alya, and Marinette, "I have to say you were lucky, not many first years could have taken down a full grown mountain Troll by themselves." Her face softened a fraction of a inch."You each win your house five points for sheer dumb luck. You may go."

The First years shuffled out the doorway, no one spoke. Until that is, a blond boy came hurtling into Marinette, wrapping her into a tight hug.

Marinette's eyes became big as plates as she saw those forest green eyes. Adrien was hugging her. He released and stared into her eyes, concerned.

"I heard everything about that Mountain Troll. Are you okay?" Adrien asked, concern showing in his eyes that Marinette loved so much.

"Uhh...Yeah, t-totally okay. Very c-cool." She stammered, as a tomato red blush crept up her cheeks. Her blush reddened even more as she heard the snickering of her friends behind her.

"That's good," Adrien said, relieved, and completely oblivious to the snickers behind him. (our oblivious cinnamon roll)

Adrien left Marinette a stuttering mess yet again as she inwardly cursed at herself.

* * *

Over the next few days, Marinette, Alya, Harry, Ron, and Hermione became friends. They were having fun together, laughed together, escaping Peeves the Poltergeist and Flich together, and also getting lectures from Hermione together.

All was well, and it was all thanks to a bunch of first years together saving each other and kicking a Troll's ass.

Hey, if you did that with someone, it'd be hard _not_ to make friends with them, you know.

* * *

So, guys, what do you think? Please review!

Oh, and I'll make sure there will be more Adrien and Marinette fluff! Also, they will get their kwamis in the next chapter.

Cya!

-Gemstone101


	5. The twosome get their Kwamis!

"Whoa!" Marinette yelled as she dodged another stink bomb from Peeves.

A Putrid smell entered her nose as she took cover, narrowly missing the green ball of stink again. Gritting her teeth, she sprinted toward the staircase, her pigtails flying behind her.

 _Why?_ Marinette groaned inwardly as she sped up the stairs. _Why did Peeves have to chase me today, of all days?_

Pinching her nose, she skid to a halt just as Peeves threw another bomb. Cringing at the smell, Marinette ducked into a classroom just as the stink ball splatted against the door.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

A sharp voice said from behind the desk. Marinette turned around slowly, her eyes meeting with Professor McGonagall.

"May I ask why you are late?" She said, her eyes piercing Marinette's blue ones.

"Umm…" Marinette stammered. "Peeves was chasing me on the way to class. I was dodging stink bombs." She added, "Sorry, Professor."

"Or maybe it was because that the stink was coming from you," Chloe commented, smirking from the back of the class. Marinette threw her a death glare, clenching her fists.

"Your Personality stinks as much as Peeve's stink bombs."

"That's enough," Professor McGonagall said sternly before Chloe could retort back. "Go sit between Miss Granger and Miss Cesaire." Marinette grudgingly shuffled over to Hermione and Alya, squeezing between them.

"You're late again?" Hermione whispered, exasperated.

Marinette smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Girl, you got to come to class on time," Alya commented.

"I'll try," Marinette whispered, taking out her quill.

"Adrien would like you to," Alya smirked. Marinette stiffened, turning around as Adrien met eyes with her.

He smiled, his green eyes twinkling.

Marinette melted.

* * *

Class ended as usual, with Professor McGonagall giving them a huge lecture about their homework. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione listening attentively, clutching at every word McGonagall said.

Marinette glanced back at her textbook and scribbled down their homework, pausing every so often to write another word or two.

Just as McGonagall finished the lecture, thankfully, the bell rang. Marinette bolted from her seat and stuffed her textbook into her bag,clasping it shut. She absentmindedly fiddled with her fingers as she waited for Alya, who was cursing and stuffing her quills and ink bottles into her school bag.

"Shoot," Alya grumbled as another quill fell out of her bag. Catching a glance of Marinette, she waved a dismissive hand. "You don't have to wait for me."

Marinette nodded, bidding goodbye to Hermione, who was going with Ron and Harry.

Walking out of the classroom, she headed down an empty hall. Marinette hummed to herself, playing with he claps of her school bag. The only sound in the hallway were the echoes of Marinette's footsteps.

But soon, the silence was broken by an echoing crash.

Just up ahead, a little old man with a flowered shirt was sprawled on the floor. His ink stained bag lay forgotten next to the scattered pieces of papers and quills. Marinette's eyes widened and she rushed over to help, gingerly lifting up from the floor.

"Are you okay, sir? Do I need to take you to the hospital wing?" Marinette anxiously asked.

"I'm okay, there is no need to take me to the hospital wing," The man reassured, smoothing out his red flowered print shirt. "Thank you," He added, as Marinette handed back his bag.

"Are you Professor Fu?"

Marinette asked, using her wand to clean an ink stain on the floor. "My mom said that you were her favorite teacher."

"As a matter of fact, I am Professor Fu," He replied, " Sabine was a great witch. You look a lot like her, Marinette." He whispered the last part with a curious gleam in his brown eyes. "It's a shame she couldn't be Ladybug..."

Marinette however, heard. "Professor, what do you mean by Ladybug?"

"Oh, nothing," He waved a dismissive hand and added, "You should be going to your next class. There are only a few minutes until the bell rings. You don't want to be late."

Marinette's eyes widened in panic. " Oh no," She groaned. Hastily waving goodbye to Professor Fu, she sped down the hall.

Professor Fu smiled to himself. No one ever saw him slip a mysterious small black box with a red print into Marinette's bag.

* * *

Adrien stared into the distance in the Hufflepuff common room. He had already finished his homework and was watching Nino curse rapidly as he hastily scribbled his Potions essay.

"Are you done yet, Nino?" He asked, for the tenth time.

Nino glanced up from his ink blotted paper and replied, "Sorry, Dude. How about you go outside and do something while I finish in about a minute." He added, "Hopefully." Adrien smiled amusedly and got up. "Alright."

He walked out of the kitchens, said hello to the Fat Friar, who was floating around merrily. Striding up to the astronomy tower, he headed up the winding staircase occasionally stopping to look out of the windows.

Out of the corner of his eye, He saw a old man with a armful of huge, cluttering, telescopes, going up the same rickety stairs as he. It only looked like a matter of time until he would trip.

Adrien assumed right. The old man with the flowered print shirt did trip, and it looked much more painful than he thought. The telescopes tumbled down the stairs with a crash, leaving the poor man sprawled onto the steps.

Adrien ran down the stairs and carefully lifted him off the floor, brushing away a stray telescope that had landed on the man's chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. "Do you need to go to see Madam Pomphery?"

A groan of pain quickly answered Adrien's question, and he quickly ran down the stairs to the hospital wing.

A few minutes later the man was on the white stretcher, smiling sheepishly as McGonagall scolded him.

"-And that was the tenth time it happened, Chao! You are lucky Mr. Agreste found you, or you would be more than severely injured!"

"My Apologies, Minerva, " Professor Fu said as he exchanged a amused smile with Professor Dumbledore. "I guess I am quite lucky today. Tripped two times. Luckily the first time Miss Dupain-Cheng found me, and this time Mr. Agreste did."

"You _tripped_ two times?! The more appropriate term is tumble down the stairs! How are you even going to teach astronomy if you are always injuring yourself?!" McGonagall barked, shaking her head.

Professor Fu smiled sheepishly once more.

McGonagall sighed. "Never mind. Mr. Agreste's and Miss Dupain Cheng's actions should be rewarded. Fifteen points for both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"Ah, well, at least Chao is going to be alright, Minerva, "Professor Dumbledore commented. " Lemon Drop?" He asked, reaching into his pockets.

"Ah, thank you," Professor Fu said as he accepted the candy.

Professor Dumbledore then pressed the

yellow candies into the palm of Adrien's hand and whispered, "Give one to Miss Dupain-Cheng for her help. I imagine she will be quite excited."

He mysteriously winked at him.

"I quite agree with him, Adrien, "Professor Fu smiled. "Here."

He placed a small black box with a red print in Adrien's hand.

"I imagine this will come in handy," He said, with a knowing voice.

"Oh, and Adrien?"

Adrien turned around to face Professor Fu again.

"Yes, sir?"

"I hope you and Miss Dupain Cheng will be more than friends someday. "

* * *

 **After**

Chao Fu and Albus Dumbledore, walked side by side, talking quietly.

"Do you ship them, Albus?" Chao Fu asked expectantly.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't?" Albus Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling. "After all, they are a model couple, one of the best since Lilly Evans and James Potter."

"Indeed they are."

"You did give them their miraculouses, right, Chao?"

"I did," Chao Fu replied, a satisfied smile on his face. " They will make a perfect Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Albus murmured in Agreement. "Yes, after all, they were made for each other."

* * *

I'm sorry, I haven't been able to update often. I'm am updating this story all the way in China, so updates might be slow, please bear with me.

But still! Albus Dumbledore and Fu ship them! Hooray!

Which one of the four Miraculous ships do you like most? Ladynoir, Marichat, Adrinette, or Ladrien?

Please tell in the reviews below!

P.S My favorite is Marichat

-Gemstone 101


	6. Lazy Sunday Afternoons

Hello to the people who are reading this story.

I first really want to apologize for the slow update, so please show me mercy!

(JK) But still, I'm sorry, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

-Gemstone 101

* * *

Lazy Sunday afternoons in Hogwarts are considered a time to relax, play Gobstones in the courtyard, or just take a long nap in your dormitories.

At least, that's my opinion.

Lazy Sunday afternoons are certainly not a time for two first years to get magical talking bugs-I mean, kwamis- and then turn into two superheroes clad in spandex and leather.

I mean, it isn't really normal.

But then again, this is Hogwarts we are talking about.

It's a school for magic.

So why should it be normal?

* * *

Adrien's signature orange sneakers slapped against the floor as he headed toward the Hufflepuff common room. He was in Hogwarts's main hallway, or as Nino liked to call it, "the Traffic Hall."

It was dubbed this particular name for a good reason. There was plenty of "traffic" in here, but slightly different than the one you find in cities. Instead of a sea of cars jammed together, hordes of students swarmed the main hallway.

Along with the hordes of students, noise also accompanied the infamous "traffic". Again, the noises weren't beeps and honks, but everyone's independent conversations mixed in one big din.

The hallway, unfortunately, was also one of Peeves's favorite places to cause chaos. He would lurk behind corridors, pelt the unsuspecting students passing by with water balloons, and then finish it off by swooping down and yelling, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

(Adrien remembered this quite vividly, for he was one of the unlucky students that had been pranked by Peeves. He also had to explain to Professor Snape why he was coming in late and dripping wet.)

But miraculously, (If anyone gets this pun I will love you for life) Adrien was the only occupant in this infamous hallway today. Besides the soft sounds of his footsteps against the tile floors, the hallway was deathly silent.

It was quite unnerving. He half expected, as he walked by a corridor, for Peeves to jump out and buffet him with water balloons.

The experience with Peeves had really marred his trust for Hogwarts corridors.

* * *

By the time Adrien had arrived at the Hufflepuff dormitories, it was around 4:30, and Nino _still_ hadn't finished his Potions essay.

"You better hurry up, Nino, the essay is due tomorrow," He reminded Nino as he slid in one of the chairs beside him.

His friend looked up, wearing a hopeless expression. "Tomorrow? Oh, I am so doomed. I'm still 5 inches short!"

Adrien laughed lightly. "I guess it's what you get for completely forgetting about it until today," he teased Nino.

"No need to rub it in, dude, "Nino mock pouted.

"That's what I do best," Adrien answered, a small grin forming on his face.

He watched Nino scribble on his piece of ink blotted parchment, occasionally pointing out grammatical and spelling errors which Nino gave a hasty "thanks" to.

Snape was very serious about these errors, and could deduct 10 points of your homework if you accidently misspelled something or used incorrect grammar. Adrien vaguely remembered that Justin Flinch-Fletchley had said that if Snape was a squib, he could definitely become an English teacher in the muggle world.

"Hey, Adrien!" A familiar voice jarred him from his thoughts. It was Ernie Macmillian, one of the boys he shared a dormitory with.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go to the dorm and get me a spare quill?" He asked. "I would get it myself," he added, "but I need a rematch of Gobstones with Justin."

He motioned to the other boy, who waved at Adrien.

"Sure, Ern," He replied and got up.

* * *

Adrien arrived at the polished oak door with a golden plaque that read _Boys Dormitory._ He opened the door and let it swing shut behind him as he searched for a quill.

Soon enough, he found one lying on Ernie's bedside drawer and picked it up, stuffing it in his pocket.

Adrien was about to head out when he tripped on a tall stack of books in the middle of the room, and fell down promptly, with the heavy textbooks falling on top of him, leaving a small bump on his forehead.

His tailbone aching, he managed to squeeze out from the heavy pile of thick textbooks, dusting himself off and dragging what was left of his dignity.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he realized the two lemon drops Professor Dumbledore had given him probably fell out when he tripped.

He saw the two candies near a fallen book. Adrien scooped them up and put them back in his robe pocket, but he soon found something else was missing.

It was Professor Fu's gift, the small black case.

"Oh no…" He muttered. Adrien looked around wildly, scanning the floor, but he found it on his…desk?

Bloody hell, how did it get there?

He raised his eyebrows in confusion, but nevertheless, he went over to his desk and picked up the case.

The small case heavily resembled an engagement ring case, but was shaped like a hexagon, with six sides. An intricate red print was stamped on the lid, and had a slight air of mystery about it.

He carefully took the wooden lid off, placing it beside the bottom half as he peered into the case.

Inside, a silver ring rested on plush red cushions.

The ring looked like any ordinary one you would find in a jewelry store, but instead of some kind of valuable gem at the ring's center, a molded paw print took its place.

Adrien's curiosity mounting, he turned and inspected it from every angle, then slipping it onto his index finger.

It was like a sudden, unexpected, chemical reaction.

A huge wave of blinding green light burst out of nowhere, rippling across the room. It momentarily swallowed his vision, and he felt himself getting knocked backward.

The light disappeared as fast as it came.

Adrien carefully opened his eyes, lest the blinding terror came again. Wobbling slightly, he managed to stand.

He pressed himself to a nearby wall, breathing heavily, and trying to process _what the bloody hell just happened?_

Glancing around, he bent down to pick up the case that had fallen off his desk.

But there was a teensy little problem.

There was already something sitting on top of it.

* * *

Adrien was flabbergasted. He could barely speak.

This was beyond his wildest dreams.

A weird black, bug like creature with cat ears was standing, no, _floating_ in front of him. Its eyes were resembled much of a cats, with black slits for pupils and the rest of the eye green.

He made some kind of half rasping, half gurgling voice in his throat, backing away as his hands trembled.

 _Maybe I'm hallucinating,_ he thought dimly. _Yeah, that must be it. I hit my head and now I'm having this some kind of hallucination my brain made up._

"Oh, I am sooo hungry after being trapped in there for three centuries," the creature said, flying around the dormitory, occasionally stopping to nibble on a binding of a book or Justin Finch-Fletchley's poster of the Dallas Cowboys.

"Is _anything_ in here edible? After being stuck in that cramped ring for millennia, a poor kwami like me can't get food?" It complained to nothing in particular.

With wide eyes, Adrien watched as it suddenly turned on him, fixing him with the odd luminous green eyes.

"Hey kid, is that any way to treat your new kwami?" It said, rubbing its tummy. "You can't be Chat Noir if your kwami starves to death."

Adrien somehow found his voice.

"Ch-Chat Noir?" He croaked. "Who are you? What do you mean? And what do you want?"

The flying bug thing put a hand (paw?) up, telling him to wait as it turned around, apparently finding a chocolate frog near a pile of Adrien's spell books.

The creature picked it up, taking a big bite out of the frog's head.

"Well," It said between big mouthfuls of chocolate, "I'm a kwami."

"What's a kwami?"

"That's a pretty hard question, but we're basically demigod like mythical beings."

"Demigod like mythical beings?" Adrien repeated slowly.

"What do you-" He started, but the creature(kwami?) glanced at the chocolate frog it was holding and muttered ,"I think this kind of food suits Tikki more."

Adrien's confusion grew. "Who is Tikki?"

"Never mind that," it said. "The point is that I'm a kwami named Plagg and I'm supposed to help you turn into Chat Noir."

"How do you do it?"

"Oh, just thrust your hand with the ring out and say 'Claws out,'" Plagg said airily.

"Ok…Plagg, Claws out!"

"I didn't say now!" but his protests faded as he spiraled down and got sucked into the ring.

The same green light engulfed Adrien, and he felt coolness on his face as if a breeze had brushed past his cheek. The light swept down his body, transforming his Hogwarts uniform into a suit of smooth black leather.

Adrien rushed to the nearest mirror possible, and he took a breath in as he saw his reflection.

He looked so…badass.

His golden locks, which were usually swept to the side as neat bangs, now were slightly tousled and looked wilder. Two black cat ears were sticking out, a clear contrast to his blond hair.

Underneath his bangs, a black mask and a pair of luminous green eyes peered at him. He gave a start, for his eyes had become more catlike and looked almost similar to Plagg's. His irises somehow became more pronounced, and his pupils were slightly slitted.

Looking down, he saw a gleaming golden bell rested below his neck. He flicked it, and a merry twinkle emitted from the bell, causing a small grin to form on Adrien's face.

The bell also fastened together a dark black cloak that stopped at his knees, and he found a hood that shrouded his face from view, so that the only thing he could see of himself was his luminous cat eyes.

But what was a superhero without a weapon?

He looked down, searching for a dagger or sword, but instead found a silver baton fastened on his black leather belt.

He wouldn't lie, it was slightly disappointing, he thought as he examined the baton. Like the ring, the baton also had a paw print stamped in its center, but instead of a mold, the print glowed luminous green.

Adrien absentmindedly tapped the green paw print, and soon found himself dangling in midair. He looked down and saw that the baton had somehow stretched into a long silver pole.

As much as he enjoyed the surprise, Adrien didn't fancy clinging onto the baton forever. Hesitantly, he tapped the paw print again, and the baton shrunk.

 _Before you start drooling over your new suit, I need you to transform back._

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Plagg rang in his head.

"Plagg, is that you?"

 _Of course it is, who else do you think it was, Father Christmas?_

"OK, sarcasm that _definitely_ is Plagg."

 _Don't use that tone with me, kid, just transform back._

"Fine, how do you do it?"

 _Just say "Plagg, claws in!"_

Adrien repeated the words, and the badass black leather suit disappeared as his kwami emerged from the ring.

Plagg instantly reappeared in front of his eyes, and stretched back in a reclining position as he floated in midair, making it look like he was on an invisible couch.

He glanced back at Adrien lazily, and let out a tremendous yawn.

"Well, I guess I have to tell you about this superhero stuff," he said dejectedly, "But I'm starving, so I'll make this quick and easy."

Adrien nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

Plagg continued, "This ring you have on your finger is called the black cat miraculous, and grants the power of destruction to the holder. Different kinds of mircaulouses grant different types of powers.

I'm your kwami, and I'm supposed to help you turn into the superhero Chat Noir, along with the ring. Once you transform, there will be a paw print on your ring that shows how much time you have left in your superhero form. When the different parts of the paw print disappear, you'll turn back into yourself. Normally, there'll be a few beeps that tell you your time is running out."

Plagg said this very fast, and took in a huge breath as he finished. He looked back at Adrien with expectant eyes.

"Got it, kid?"

Adrien nodded slowly.

"Good. By the way, do you have food? I am dying of hunger, and I need _cheese_!" Plagg emphasized the word, rubbing his belly as he said so.

"I have food, but I'm not sure that we have cheese…" Adrien murmured. "But…"

"What, kid? Spit it out, I really need to eat," Plagg said bluntly.

Adrien shifted his eyes to Plagg, his face unsure.

"I can't tell anyone about this, can I?"

"Right-o," Plagg answered.

"Oh. I thought so as much."

Adrien suddenly slapped his forehead.

"I forgot about the quill Justin asked me to get! Come on, get in," he said to Plagg, pointing to a robe pocket as he hurried out of the dormitory.

* * *

"Ughh…"

Marinette slammed her head against a thick textbook as Alya rubbed her back consolingly.

"I'm never going to get this…why is Potions so hard…" She moaned.

Madam Pince, the cranky old school librarian, passed by and snapped at her to be quiet, as Marinette resisted the urge to snap back, possibly more forcibly and angrily.

"It's okay, girl," Alya comforted her, clearly used to her friend's meltdowns. "How about we grab a quick snack at the great hall, and then you can go back to your common room and sleep it off…"

"But Alya…what if I fail Potions?! Then I'll fail my OWLS too and I would get expelled from Hogwarts! I'll probably become a homeless hobo wandering on the streets. Adrien will never love meeee!"

"Girl, you won't get expelled from Hogwarts just for failing your OWLS," Alya deadpanned. "Besides, you were placed in Ravenclaw, the house of smarts, and that should mean something, right?"

"Maybe…" Marinette muttered, her voice muffled against the giant textbook. Her head shot up again.

"But what if-"

"No more what ifs," Alya interrupted. She grabbed _Magical Drafts and Potions_ from underneath Marinette's head, dragged her from her seat, and managed to prop her up on the table.

Handing Marinette's bag to her, Alya announced, "Let's go!"

Marinette grumbled inaudibly, but staggered after Alya, dragging her feet behind her.

* * *

So far, Marinette was having a horrible day.

She tripped three times, one in front of Adrien, another in front of Chloe, and the last one she managed to barrel headfirst into Professor Snape, and lost 15 points for Ravenclaw because of her clumsiness.

And then, in the library, she hopelessly tried to go over the properties of moonstones and its uses in Potions making, but failed drastically, resulting in many crumpled pieces of parchment and ink all over her school robes.

"Why is my life so unlucky?!" Marinette moaned at nothing in particular as she lamented the day's events, sprawled on her bed, and clutching a pint of vanilla ice cream that Alya had given her.

 _Well, at least I have the greatest friend,_ Marinette thought as she took a bite of ice cream. _Even if I have to talk her down from doing stupid stunts_ , she added, remembering when Nino had dared Alya to give Professor Snape a bottle of shampoo.

She rolled over on her side and lay contentedly in silence, letting her pigtails down and almost choking on her ice cream as she yawned.

Feeling a brain freeze coming on, Marinette jolted upright and scurried around the dorm, looking for something to soothe the pain. Finally, she plopped down on her desk, clenching her forehead tightly, and waited for the icy discomfort to pass.

That was when she noticed the small black case Professor Fu had given her. It was sitting on top of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1,_ teetering too close to the edge, and on the verge of falling off.

Marinette's eyes widened in alarm, for the case looked like it held something very fragile and delicate inside it. She scrambled off the desk just as the case fell.

Marinette lunged for it, but the case hit the ground with a thud a fell inches away from her outstretched fingers. Cursing, she carefully picked up the case, and reminded herself to work on her hand eye coordination later.

Slowly taking of the lid, she prepared herself for some shattered remains of what probably was a fancy brooch or hairpin. Instead, what she found was a pair of simple, black, earrings.

 _That certainly wasn't what I expected,_ Marinette thought as she let out a relived sigh. Thank the lord, for once in her life she managed to have a stroke of luck, even though it was incredibly small.

She set down the case on the middle of her desk where it couldn't fall, and lifted the earrings out of the box.

The earrings rested in the palm of her hand as she stared at them in wonder. What was so incredible about the earrings, she didn't know, but everything about them seemed to be saying, "Put me on! I can do wonderful things!"

Marinette silently thanked her Mum for letting her pierce her ears as she carefully slipped the earrings on.

A flash of bright red light and a noise like a balloon popping instantly resonated across the dormitory, causing Marinette to flinch and stumble backwards, and accidently knocking back a stack of Quibblers near the foot of Luna's bed.

She covered her eyes and face as she scooted back into a corner, terrified that she had unknowingly set off some sort of bomb.

But no sound of an explosion was heard. Marinette tentatively lowered her hands from her eyes, and carefully peered out through her lashes.

"AAHHHHH!"

That's the sound of Marinette getting a bigger surprise she bargained for.

A red alien-bug was floating in front of her. The creature distinctly looked like a ladybug, as there were a few black spots scattered on its body, and two long antennae perched on the top of its head.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my goooddddd!" Marinette screeched, batting her hands at the alien-bug.

She leapt backwards and wildly grabbed a glass from a shelf, slamming it down on the creature, as she breathed hard, partly frozen with fear.

"There's no need to be afraid," the creature squeaked in a sweet, melodious voice. "I'm Tikki, your new kwami!"

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Marinette shrilled, now pressing her hands to the glass even harder.

"Well, if you are more comfortable like this, than sure…" "Tikki" sighed, looking up at the petrified bluenette.

"Wh-What are you? Wh-Who are you? A-And what do you want with me?!" Marinette stammered shakily.

"Well, I'm Tikki, and I'm your new Kwami that's going to help you turn into the superhero Ladybug!" She said sweetly.

Marinette had enough. She promptly fell to the floor and fainted.

Marinette's eyes snapped open as she jolted up, feeling dazed and like she had ran a marathon.

She slowly sat up, thinking that the "kwami" Tikki was just a hallucination, but when she looked down at the ground where an overturned glass lay, she was greeted by two familiar blue eyes.

"Oh, you're awake!" It chimed. "I really don't want to mean any harm, I just want to talk to you, Marinette."

"You know my name?" Marinette asked, hesitant curiosity laced in her voice.

"Of course," Tikki smiled. "By the way," she added, "It really is suffocating in this glass, so can you please let me out?"

"Al-Alright," She said, and bent down to lift the glass from the ground.

Tikki immediately floated up to face Marinette, her big blue eyes twinkling. "I'm sure you have many questions, "she began, "and I will be delighted to answer them."

"Um…Who are you?"

"My name is Tikki, and I am a kwami of creation."

 _Okay…_ Marinette thought inwardly. _This is getting me nowhere…_

"What's a kwami?" She asked.

"Kwamis are demigod like mythical beings. Each kwami represents a certain part of nature or life. With me, you can turn into Ladybug, a superhero of creation."

Marinette's eyes widened. "A superhero? I'm too clumsy to be Ladybug; you must have gotten the wrong person."

Tikki's eyes softened. "Oh, Marinette, I'm sure you can be a great Ladybug. You were chosen for your good heart and gentle manner."

"But a good heart doesn't mean you can be a great superhero!" Marinette protested. "A superhero should be strong, brave, and fearless, just like…just like my friend Alya!"

"I'm sure your friend is great," Tikki said patiently, "but you, Marinette, have one of the hugest hearts I've ever known. Being a superhero doesn't mean you always have to be brave and fearless, because a pure, good heart is sometimes all you need."

Marinette's heart swelled with emotion at Tikki's kind words, and she could feel her resistance cracking.

"Oh well," she murmured. "If you think I can do it, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…"

Tikki smiled brightly. "Oh, I know you can do it!" She cheered and swooped down to hug Marinette's cheek.

Marinette couldn't help but smile in response.

"I promise I'll try my best, Tikki."

* * *

Poor Marinette...she fainted...

Well, anyway, thank you for reading, and if you have any recommendations or requests, please put them down in the reviews!

-Gemstone 101


End file.
